July 4, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:40 Flower1470 Hey Silly Happy Independence Day Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:46 Dragonian King oh hi lily same to you :D 6:46 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:46 Dragonian King sup peep 6:46 Loving77 SILLY 6:46 Dragonian King happy independence day WHAT 6:47 Loving77 GUESS WHAT 6:47 Dragonian King WHAT 6:47 Loving77 I STARTED WATCHING GX TODAY 6:47 Dragonian King YAY!...? 6:47 Flower1470 Sup Peep She knows who Chazz is now hehe 6:47 Loving77 The ending to DM was awful Chazz acts just like Shark 6:48 Flower1470 (yes) 6:48 Loving77 But GX is really awesome so far. Lily I understand now why you think Chazz is hot. :P 6:52 Dragonian King eww 6:52 Flower1470 :D 6:53 Loving77 He's like a copy of Shark except his hair isn't purple. 6:54 Dragonian King i think chazz got luckier when he was born than whale did 6:58 Flower1470 I'm bored and want a milkshake 7:01 Loving77 Have you guys ever seen anyone cry and it looks like this?: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/76748_zps6f96a1c5.gif Because that is not what crying looks like lol 7:03 Flower1470 Nope 7:03 Loving77 When you cry snot comes out more then tears. :P 7:05 Dragonian King @Lily DIE MILKSHAKE thats right you have been defeated now you go to milkshake prison 7:05 Flower1470 ROFL 7:07 Dragonian King do you think they have ddr in that museum tea its japan of course they have ddr 7:08 Flower1470 XD 7:08 Dragonian King ANOTHER GIANT ROCK!!!!! 7:08 Flower1470 that was one of the best episodes not only for abridged but DM as well 7:11 Dragonian King lol BUT THE MILLENIUM NECKLACE TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT looks like the rules B) just got screwed 7:19 Flower1470 lol Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:26 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:26 Chrisgaff Hey guys Also, Silly: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YMPAH67f4o 7:27 Dragonian King hi guys :P 7:27 Flower1470 XD 7:29 Loving77 Hi Chris 7:37 Chrisgaff Hey pen 7:39 Dragonian King so there was no new abridged on thursday how sad 7:39 Flower1470 aw yeah there wasnt it must have been another abridged 7:42 Dragonian King lily who was the person doing zexal abridged? 7:42 Flower1470 ZealTheDeal shes on yt but we've only watched the firrst 3 episodes she realeased anothwer a couple weeks ago 7:43 Dragonian King tyvm 7:43 Flower1470 sorry im typing with ine hand one* ill need to find the gx abridged LK supports that pretty sure shadyvox voices jaden 7:52 Dragonian King cool um lily i cant find the first episode 7:58 Flower1470 they probably removed it hold on, I'll get it for you 7:58 Dragonian King whoop whoop 7:59 Flower1470 If you don't mind watching it on facebook https://www.facebook.com/zealthedealszexalabridged 8:00 Dragonian King ty 8:00 Flower1470 She's great and her boyfriend(?) voices Astral and he's great too 8:01 Dragonian King are you SURE this is a girl :P "whos the freaky fish guy now" lol ROFL YUMA'S VOICE yuma's grandma sounds like abridged joey O_O 8:03 Flower1470 Yes! I've seen her! She's an incredible voice actor! Because that's LK. :P Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:03 Flower1470 ooo 8:03 Dragonian King lol bronk really? thats cool 8:04 Flower1470 yep Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:04 Flower1470 Wb 8:04 Dragonian King this is so ridiculous but so hilarious at the same time :P wb peep 8:05 Loving77 the darn flash player keeps crashing dumbo lag 8:07 Dragonian King so far everyone is an idiot EXCEPT whale D: except tori for some dumbo reason 8:07 Flower1470 it gets better 8:08 Dragonian King i just cant get over yumas voice (rofl) i can't believe a girl does all these voices though 8:09 Flower1470 I've seen picture of her and I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW SHE DOES IT no, she only voices Yuma I believe 8:09 Dragonian King she ACTUALLY sounds like a dude when she does them (unlike LK lol) really? 8:09 Flower1470 Her boyfriend does Astral A friend is Shark I forget who is Bronk 8:10 Dragonian King oh nvm then lol oh great, now im starting to actually like these characters 8:12 Chrisgaff Brb 8:12 Dragonian King "but you're still fat why don't you try buttoning your shirt up better from now on" OMG (rflol) gagagagaggagagaga magician aw no fair i wanted creepy purple flame powers 8:18 Flower1470 Mana: Yuma Tsukumo, Kotori Mizuki, Akari Tsukumo 8:18 Dragonian King yay 2nd episode 8:18 Flower1470 Tyrest: Astral, Jessica, Door of Fate, Trashbots, Kaito Tenjo, III/Mihael Arclight This guy https://www.youtube.com/user/wraithTAS: Ryoga “Shark” Kamishiro, Prof. Ukyo Kitano 8:19 Dragonian King KITE 8:19 Flower1470 jerry64: Tetsuo Takeda, Spike (Ryoga’s goon 1), V/Chris Arclight JUST WAIT TILL YOU GET TO FLIP'S EPISODE OH MY GOODNESS 8:22 Dragonian King why do you think they're not on the channel? i love how everyone is dancing is astral is just standing there like "okay" and astral* 8:24 Flower1470 YT probably removed them I know Dailymotion did Which is why they moved to facebook She has a backup channel I'll have to find it. 8:25 Loving77 Wait did you just call Astral, Astral and not Awkward Iceman? 8:26 Flower1470 GASP 8:26 Dragonian King yeah 8:26 Flower1470 HE DID! 8:26 Dragonian King i was too lazy to write awkward iceman out you haven't noticed yet? 8:26 Flower1470 He's been calling them all by their real names :O 8:26 Dragonian King ROFL YUMA'S VOICE yuma's grandma sounds like abridged joey O_O lol bronk 8:27 Flower1470 She has a name 8:27 Dragonian King except tori for some dumbo reason and you just NOW noticed ^ :P oh wait 7:26 Flower1470 He's been calling them all by their real names :O not whale though whale is always whale also its just as easy to write as you-know-what 8:28 Flower1470 XD 8:29 Dragonian King so yeah thats my excuse 8:29 Flower1470 pfft 8:29 Dragonian King Misael Galaxy-Eyes Barian like this. GEE I CANT TELL IF THIS GUY IS A YUGIOH ZEXAL FAN OR NOT 8:30 Flower1470 LOOOL 8:30 Dragonian King please tell me cashew says in the end aww he doesnt 8:31 Flower1470 I.... cant remember :/ 8:32 Dragonian King thats why your gonna help me find the hack-ar i hope someone shows up with kaiba's voice 8:33 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:33 Dragonian King bye peep "meanwhile im gonna pull a seto kaiba" YES Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:34 Flower1470 ooo 8:39 Dragonian King FLIP FLIP IS MELVIN "two alone people TOGETHER alone" NOBODY QUESTIONS MY STUPIDITY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT flips laugh is so weird 8:55 Flower1470 yep 8:55 Dragonian King that was hilarious :D 8:56 Flower1470 I haven't seen past that episode 8:56 Dragonian King it might even be better than YGOTAS idk but flip's episode is the most recent i think right 8:56 Flower1470 she's close, but I dont think anybody can be YGOTAS :P No they came out with another recently The one with Fuya They must not have added it to facebook 8:59 Dragonian King oh .........fuya? 9:00 Flower1470 Nelson Andrews in the dub http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Fuya 9:03 Dragonian King oh great now i have two abridged series to wait for updates on :P 9:04 Flower1470 lol 9:05 Dragonian King does she generally update faster than littlekuriboh 9:06 Flower1470 oh yeah much faster But she's working on two now 9:07 Dragonian King awesome 9:07 Flower1470 Zexal and Arc-V so she may be a little slower than she has been 9:09 Dragonian King ooo shes abridging arc-v? 9:10 Flower1470 yup im sorry this is just really cute http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/90807337401/kittastica-bringing-this-back 9:12 Dragonian King lol wb chris 9:12 Chrisgaff Ty 9:12 Dragonian King lily it would be better if it was veronica taylor :P the 4Kids voices are way better, imo but thats a different story lol LILY GUESS WHAT 9:15 Flower1470 WHAT 9:15 Dragonian King kaiba decided that he does NOT want to go on a date with you :D 9:15 Flower1470 i dont care he has to 9:15 Dragonian King NO I DONT 9:15 Chrisgaff The only instince I can agree with that is in with Sonic X 9:16 Flower1470 Silly for some reason I imagine you going from Silly to Kaiba with a Yugi-like transformation 9:16 Dragonian King lol 9:17 Chrisgaff But y'know: http://media1.giphy.com/media/ToMjGpKRpvezPEjVyAo/200_s.gif 9:17 Dragonian King lol 9:17 Flower1470 XD 9:19 Dragonian King that was a funny commercial well not really but yeah im bored 9:23 Flower1470 mt 9:33 Dragonian King hey lily, you know what abridged yuma sounds like? 9:34 Flower1470 what? 9:35 Dragonian King MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH 9:35 Flower1470 no it doesnt!! DO NOT COMPARE YUMA TO TRISTAN EVEN IN AN OVERDUB 9:36 Dragonian King he sounds a LITTLE bit like tristan :P i wanna hear abridged yuma say that 9:36 Flower1470 i wonder if she takes requests 9:37 Dragonian King on the flip side, now that im watching zexal abridged i actually know something about the series besides what the characters look like lol 9:37 Flower1470 (yes) I JUST FOUND THIS https://38.media.tumblr.com/b79476f19b494a1fa2b1e859b32d8442/tumblr_n81o19dPBR1saj2pyo1_1280.jpg 9:38 Dragonian King i suppose you want it dont you 9:38 Flower1470 It's really small 9:38 Dragonian King would you rather have that or a kaiba costume 9:39 Flower1470 and only like, 15 dollars that I could not pull off Kaiba's look Only Kaiba can do that 9:39 Dragonian King lol maybe if you had a duel disc 9:40 Flower1470 I tried finding duel disks they're crazy expensive 9:41 Dragonian King do they actually work? or are they just costume pieces 9:41 Flower1470 only meant for cosplay BUT there are some functional ones 9:42 Dragonian King ooo 9:42 Flower1470 They're cheap plastic tho lol 9:43 Dragonian King so why are they so darn expensive :P 9:43 Flower1470 high demand? idk 9:44 Dragonian King probably lily am i a yugioh fan or just an abridged fan would you say or is it like the same thing 9:45 Flower1470 Hmm You're an YGOTAS fan because you don't like YGO exactly...? And they're technically two totally different shows 9:46 Dragonian King ok 9:47 Flower1470 If you want to be a yugioh fan then go ahead. otherwise i'd say you're an Abridged fan. :P 9:48 Dragonian King i'd rather say abridged cuz abridged makes yugioh cool :D 9:48 Flower1470 OBJECTION You've never even seen an episode, so you cannot judge! 9:49 Dragonian King actually remember once you or peep showed me that clip from zexal 9:50 Flower1470 a CLIP That's not enough! 9:50 Dragonian King ... :P okay, abridged makes me like yugioh happy? 9:51 Flower1470 I suppose. 9:58 Dragonian King ugh our house is having a spider "infestation" of sorts 9:59 Chrisgaff Welcome to my world. I'd had spiders making nests behind a chair in my room I've* 9:59 Dragonian King yuck 9:59 Flower1470 ew 9:59 Chrisgaff Sadly, I had to kill them. 9:59 Dragonian King sadly? spiders are gross kill them all :P 10:00 Flower1470 Ants have invaded our house HAVE SOME COMPASSION 10:00 Chrisgaff Well sorry for having a heart Silly! XD 10:00 Dragonian King lol 10:00 Flower1470 SPIDERS ARE JUST TRYING TO LIVE LIKE US 10:00 Dragonian King i kinda like spiders because they kill bugs and stuff but NOT WHEN THERE'S OVER 9000 IN MY HOUSE i mean good gravy its nuts basically what happened was there was probably a bunch of eggs in our house somewhere that hatched because now theres baby spiders crawling all over i think we killed most of them yesterday but theres been a few today and now they seem to be migrating to my desk lol 10:01 Chrisgaff The only bug I really have a problem with a bees, I got stung once when I was little and it's traumatized me to be afraid of them 10:02 Dragonian King yeah i hate bees... luckily i've never been stung by one 10:02 Chrisgaff It hurts. 10:02 Dragonian King i also hate mosquitoes because well yeah lol 10:02 Chrisgaff Believe me. 10:02 Flower1470 I really hurts I've gotten stung by both a wasp and a bee 10:02 Dragonian King oof 10:02 Chrisgaff Eh, mosquitos are just annoying in my opinion Jeez 10:03 Flower1470 Wasp stings hurt worse 10:03 Chrisgaff Yeah 10:03 Flower1470 I avoid anything with a stinger now :P 10:04 Dragonian King we've had ants for a few years now they keep coming in from somewhere and raiding the kitchen 10:04 Flower1470 thats what happens here 10:04 Dragonian King except they can't open or cabinets because they're so small 10:05 Flower1470 right NEAR THE FOOD 10:05 Dragonian King last year we put a bunch of ant killer thingies out and it worked pretty well idk if we'll have to do it again this year 10:05 Flower1470 poison ;( YOU'RE EVIL 10:05 Dragonian King ITS NOT MY FAULT it wasnt my idea either the ants should know better aren't the old grandpa ants supposed to say "dont go into random people's houses you'll probably get squashed or poisoned" 10:08 Flower1470 YES BLAME THE MINDLESS CREATURES JUST TRYING TO LIVE IN THIS CRUEL WORLD WHAT IF YOU GOT POISONED EVERY TIME YOU TRIED TO GET FOOD AND GOT CRUSHED JUST FOR WALKING WALKING, OF ALL THINGS! 10:09 Chrisgaff She's got a point y'know. 10:09 Dragonian King . . . okay you do have a point 10:09 Chrisgaff (Sorry Silly, gotta follow my girlfriend and all. :P ) 10:10 Dragonian King but still ants could be super intelligent and nobody knows so thats a hole in your theory :D actually my theory is just one giant donut 10:10 Flower1470 if they were intelligent they wouldn't get poisoned! 10:11 Chrisgaff Yes, the same things that make their homes out of sand and dirt are really smart. 10:11 Flower1470 Antholes are actually really complex 10:11 Dragonian King ^ well maybe they're intelligent but stupid humans are intelligent 10:11 Flower1470 ...what? 10:11 Dragonian King but there's plenty of stupid ones :D 10:11 Flower1470 LOL that's true 10:11 Chrisgaff Yeah, but still, it's literally just dirt and sand 10:12 Dragonian King its not like they have much to work with, though 10:12 Chrisgaff Most of the time. :P 10:12 Flower1470 lol 10:12 Chrisgaff If they were smart, they'd know to make their homes out of stronger materials though. :P 10:12 Dragonian King meh maybe all the smart ants are hiding away underground from humans while all the idiot ones are wandering around at the surface 10:13 Flower1470 You should write a book about this 10:13 Dragonian King this is a weird discussion, isn't it 10:13 Flower1470 Very much so. "Ants: Really Stupid or Just Playing Dumb?" by Silly Slippy Pepperhopper 10:14 Dragonian King :P actually it would be by Silly Slippy Pepperhopper and/or Seto Kaiba lily guess what 10:26 Flower1470 what 10:27 Dragonian King actually nvm 10:27 Flower1470 WHAT WHAT WHAT SILLY TELL ME 10:27 Dragonian King no 10:27 Flower1470 SILLY SILY SILLY SILLY SILLY 10:27 Dragonian King no no no 10:27 Flower1470 WHY NOT 10:27 Dragonian King no because 10:28 Flower1470 BECAUSE??? 10:28 Dragonian King just because :P i gtg, bye guys 10:31 Flower1470 Bye Silly 10:32 Dragonian King chris gets 10 seconds to say bye to me 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 boop times up cya guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:34 Flower1470 ooo 10:35 Chrisgaff Fantastic, the minute I go away too. 10:35 Flower1470 XD Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014